Lies,laughs and love with Christian
by perkymiddle
Summary: what would happen if christian and rose fell in love behind dimitri and lissa's back. what would lissa do if rose was expecting? dimitri was never turned in shadow kiss.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up the next morning and felt horrible. How could I do this to Lissa? She was my best friend, but I loved Christian. His arm was still wrapped around my waist. I turned around to look at his face. He looked so peaceful. His messy black hair. I gave him a peck on the lips when he woke up.

"good morning." he smiled.

"morning. What time is lissa coming over?"

He frowned and pulled me closer to him. "Tonight. Now go back to bed."

I nuzzled back down then immediately got back up.

"what now?" he whined.

"What if she comes here early?"

He pulled me back again and started kissing my neck.

"go back to bed rosie."

I turned to him.

"if any one else was to call me rosie I'd kill them." he grinned, kissed me and fell asleep.

I couldn't help but fall back asleep with a guilty conscience. Lissa loved him but he loved me. Lissa would hate me. Worse, Dimitri would hate me. We promised to love each other forever. Who knew forever was so short? I tossed and turned all night.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. "christian? Christian?" I was sweating like crazy.

"Rose? Rose its okay I'm right here." he pulled me tight in his arms.

"Its okay it was just a dream." he soothed.

"it was so real." I cried.

I the famous rose Hathaway was crying? Something was truly wrong. Christian must have noticed it too because he was checking my tempeture.

"rose are you okay?"

"I-" I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran for the bathroom. He was quickly behind me holding my hair back.

This was horrible. I grabbed the extra tooth brush I always leave here and brushed my teeth. He held my waist and kissed my neck while I did.

"whats wrong with me?" I fell back onto the bed. Christian got in next to me.

"nothing your just not feeling well."

He kissed me lovingly then pulled me closer. I pressed against him While our tongues battled for dominance his hands started to wander from my chest to my stomach to my ass. I couldn't help but to moan into his mouth. He pulled me on top of him. His hands trying to rip off my pants.

I felt how hard he was on my thigh and decided to tease him. I ground my hips into his. Making him moan in pleasure. I hopped off and laughed. Seeing a very pissed off christian. I was such a tease. Then went to go get my shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Christian's p.o.v

She was such a tease sometimes. Now I'm sitting her all hard for her and she just goes to take a shower? Oh her ass is mine now. I wonder if she'd mine me getting in with her? I hop out of bed and go to the bathroom.

I open it quietly so she wont here me and then strip off all of my clothes. She was singing nikki minaj's 'you see right through me' when I got in behind her. She jumped and her eyes widened at the sight of me.

"you knew I wasn't just going to let you tease me like that right Hathaway?"

She gave me her man eaters smile then attacked my lips. She tasted amazing while she explored my mouth. I pressed her to the wall and my friend made an appearance. She wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me deeper. She moaned my name over and over.

"_Christian….. Please.."_

"Beg for it Hathaway." now I was the tease.

"_Please…. Christian.."_

I started to kiss her neck. "please Christian what?" I countered. Wow she was wet. Then again we were in a shower.

"_please …. Put it in me." she begged._

I positioned myself at her entrance right before I heard the front door slam. Shit! Lissa!

**Duh duh duh duhhh! Will lissa find them? Is it really lissa? Did he hear a door? Why am I asking you I wrote it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose's p.o.v

Christian was killing me! Then when I finally feel him at my entrance the door slams and he tells me to be quiet and slips out of the shower.

"Christian?" she called.

He slipped on a towel and walked out. I turned off the shower and sat in the tub. I really hoped she'd just go away.

Christian's pov

"Lissa? Hay I thought you weren't coming until tonight?"

She wrapped her hands around my neck. " I thought id visit early." she smiled.

When she kissed me I pulled back. She looked hurt.

"sorry liss im just not feeling good."

She checked my tempeture and sighed then smiled.

"Great. This is the perfect time for me to take care of you."

"lissa I just want to relax if you don't mind."

"nonsense christian you are going to relax. Come on."

She began pulling me upstairs to my room. Please let rose still be in the shower. Good mental image and lissa wont see.

"lay down christian and calm down you look worried."

Boy was I. "please lissa I just want time to myself today."

"oh. O-okay." she walked off hurt and sad. I watched her leave and made sure she was gone before bolting upstairs.

"okay Hathaway get your pretty little ass back in the shower!"

When I got in the room she was putting her clothes back on.

Rose's pov

"im sorry christian I-"

"come on. Shes gone."

"what about Dimitri? I'm suppose to meet him in an hour."

"enough time for a quickie." he wrapped his arms round me. I broke loose and headed for the door.

"sorry." it was barely audible.

I headed straight home.

**I'll post again when I get 5 reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rose's pov

He came with me to the door and watched me leave. When I tried to kiss him bye he was stiff and didn't want to kiss back. I walked home feeling extremely guilty. Christian was mad at me, lissa would never want to speak to me again and Dimitri …. Well he would …. I don't really want to go there. Some how I navigated my way home and unlocked the door.

We had to tell them, I didn't like lying and to be honest I wasn't good at it. I curled up onto the couch and watched tv until someone knocked at the door.

"who is it?"

"rose? Its me, lissa and Dimitri can we come in?"

Oh great! When I said I wanted to tell the truth I didn't mean alone!

"sure. Hold on." I opened the door to a tear streaked lissa and her 2nd gaurdian Dimitri.

"lissa whats wrong?" don't say it! don't say it!

She continued to cry.

"Dimitri do you mind this is girl talk." he raised one eyebrow then retreated up stairs. I shut the door then walked her to the couch.

"now tell me what happened."

"oh rose christian is starting to become so distant. I mean he never wants to come over, hang out…" she looked around real quick before finishing. "make love or anything. Its like he doesn't love me anymore." he doesn't. I mentally add. Then I regret it.

"lissa im sure everything is okay I mean sparky would never hurt you. And if he does he can expect a stake through the heart." she giggled and hugged me.

"thank you rose I knew I could talk to you."

"anytime lissa."

"and look at me im taking away time from you and Dimitri. I'll just go."

"bye liss!"

Dimitri comes jogging down the stairs and pulls his arms around me.

"what do we have planned today roza?" he kissed me on my cheek.

"I was planning on watching a movie on lifetime tonight?" he looked hurt.

"please? I mean if you want to comrade."

Later he agreed and we snuggled up on the couch with a blanket and popcorn.

The next morning when I woke up Dimitri left a note.

_Roza I had to take care of business back at st. Vladimir's see you later._

_-comrade_

Then my stomach started to do summersaults and barely make it to the downstairs bathroom before my popcorn decides to show up.

"whats wrong with me."

I brush my teeth and decide to take a long shower upstairs. I scrubb myself clean then I just stand there in the warm water before getting out.

*two weeks later*

"Christian? Christian!"

"shhh… rose its okay. Im here."

I was sweating like crazy and these scary ass dreams just wouldn't go away!

-_dream-_

_Lissa had just busted in on christian and me._

"_how could you?"_

"_but lissa I love him!"_

"_you filthy bloodwhore! Does it look like he wants you?" from the position we were in … my money's on yeah._

"_she Is not a bloodwhore!" christian yelled._

"_your suppose to love me not her!" she threw a lot of compulsion at him._

_Then his face went slack and he nodded._

"_I don't love you rose. I love lissa."_

"_come on christian lets go."_

"_coming." he just left me._

_-end of dream-_

"christian do you still love lissa?"

"Rose I-" I ran from the bed to the bathroom to get rid of my food.

He rubbed my back and said soothing words. I flushed the toilet and went to the sink to brush my teeth. He waited patiently watching me before putting on some clothes and grabbing his keys.

"where are you going?"

"to the store to get you something I'll be right back."

"okay."

I slid back onto the bed and turned on the tv to watch whatever was on. I settled on the proud family. I know childish but I love the theme song. When it goes off im bored once again. Then I hear his car.

"rose?"

"in here." I cut off the tv and walked down stairs.

"so what kind of medicine did you get me?" he handed over the bag and I nearly died.

"a-a pregnancy test?" I questioned.

"rose you've been throwing up only I the morning your always crying … it couldn't hurt to check."

**Is rose pregnant? I need 7 reviews for you to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: I do not own VA rechelle mead does.**

Christian and I were on the floor in the bathroom waiting for the timer to go off and for christian to be WRONG about me being prego. I mean I couldn't be. Could I? I wish the got damn thing would ring! Sparky was squeezing my hand trying to soothe me. Note the trying.

Beep! Beep!

Neither of us make a move to it. Then we both decide to get up and look at it together. I picked it up in my hands not daring to turn it over to quick.

"ready to find out?"

He nods.

I flip it over to find…

PREGNANT. On the other side.

I dropped it as if it burnt my hand. I pulled back from christian and the test. I backed up to the bed and fell onto it with stinging eyes.

No. no. no. I couldn't explain this! What was I going to say! 'hay liss me and chris have been messing around and now im knocked up.' or 'hay Dimitri remember when you told tasha you couldn't be her guardian because you loved me? Well turns out I don't love you I love pyro and now im knocked up for him.' those would be some interesting conversations. Not!

My face was barried in a pillow crying my head off with sparky holding me close to him. My sobbing grew louder and my screaming. This wasn't suppose to happen! I rose Hathaway never and I repeat NEVER wanted kids. They change you. Like now. I'm sitting here crying being comforted by a man that's not technically mine.

Maybe lissa in my dream was right maybe I was a bloodwhore. And the worst part about it was I had to face her tomorrow. And tell her. Maybe she'll fire me as her guardian and never want to speak to me again. Maybe she'll just walk out of my life and never come back. Or maybe-

My thoughts were cut off by sparky's phone going off. He shushed me before answering.

"hello?" …

"hey-…. Uh… yes. what do you mean?…. not tonight is all im saying… no… look maybe… this weekend?….. Its just that- … I just want a little time alone that's all I- ….. look could you just come over on Friday?… good. See you then."

"what was that about?"

"lissa."

I wait for him to elaborate on it but he doesn't. so I leave it alone.

Christian's pov (the call)

"hello?"

"hey christian. You mind if I come over tonight?"

"uh.. yes."

"you know christian your becoming real distant!"

"what do you mean."

"you never want to spend time with me!"

"not tonight is all im saying."

"then what about tomorrow morning?"

"no."

"christian!"

"look maybe-"

"what about this weekend?"

"this weekend?"

"is that a problem?"

"its just that-"

"what!"

"I just want a little time to myself that's all!"

"fine have as much time off as you want!"

"look just come over Friday."

"fine."

"good see you then."

. . .

Rose's pov

I was trying to figure everything out while trying to fall asleep in sparky's arms. He Was also restless from his phone call. I couldn't get passed what I was going to tell people.

Apparently I did drift asleep because when I turned over to face pyro I met a empty bed. "christian?"

I smelled pancakes from downstairs and I followed it. He was standing behind the stove flipping pancakes.

"good morning." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"good morning. Had a good sleep last night?"

"no. not really."

"me neither. So … when do you want to tell them?"

I bit my lip and thought about it. "can we tell them tomorrow?"

He grinned. "sure. I just don't want to wait to long."

The rest of our breakfast was in a comfortable silence.

"_Were here! What did you two want to us about?"_

_Dimitri and lissa walked through the door to find christian and me on the couch. _

"_could you to sit down first?" he asked._

"_sure. Is something wrong?" Dimitri asked sitting down next to me. When I don't answer he leans over and tries to give me a hug but I scoot over._

"_okay guys whats wrong?" lissa asked._

"_rose isn't pregnant is she?" they laugh but we wait patiently. _

"_seriously whats wrong?"_

"_rose is pregnant." christian spoke up._

_This caused another round of laughter._

_I got off the couch and headed upstairs to get the test and came back and dropped it in Dimitri's hands. Lissa looked at it to then hugged Dimitri._

"_congratulations you two!"_

_Christian growled and Dimitri shook his head._

"_lissa … rose and I havent had sex in two months." he caught on and growled at me. _

"_how could you!"_

"_then who's the father rose?" we all turned to look at her. _

"_christian." I barely choked._

"_HOW COULD YOU!" She jumped from the couch and was yelling her head off._

_I turned to Dimitri._

"_Dimitri I-"_

"_do you love him roza?" he growled._

"_I-" he grabbed my face and had me look at him._

"_yes."_

"_then I cant be in your life." he walked out and so did lissa._

"_don't ever speak to me again you filthy bloodwhore!" she shrieked ._

"Christian!" It was a dream. Or was it? Oh no.

**What was rose saying oh no to? I wont write more until someone guesses it write! good luck! If you cant then I'll put more up in two days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry about not being on fanfic. for a while but im back! i wrote like three really long chaps. but my computer hates me now and doesnt wanna work so ima try and upload from my aunt's computer. one itsy witsy prob with doing that though...this story might change to rated t because my aunt might read soo... hopefully that doesnt happen but heres a chapter!**

**p.s. some people did get the answer right but ...yeah...sorry for no shout outs.**

"Christian!" it was a dream or was it? oh no!

"what!" he yelled in alarm. i ran to the kitchen sink just in time to empty my stomach.

so it was dream. a really horrible dream.

"rose we should really-" the phone ringing cut him off. he grabbed the phone while i went to the upstairs bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. maybe i could get my mind off of this dimitri and lissa mess.

christian's pov

"hello?"

"hey christian you said you wanted to meet up tommorow. when?"

i almost forgot about the text i sent her when rose fell asleep. we had to tell them tommorow. i think i love rose and i sure as hell am not gonna leave her with my kid. But i love lissa too. why does this have to be so damn hard! Rose and me always had a connection while me and liss were just there for each other. Then theres dimitri, rose's first love. what if she didnt even want to be with me? i mean she's Rose Hathaway for crying out loud! she breaks everyones heart and wouldnt think twice about it. What would make me think she would wanna be with me?

"hello?" your over thinking it Christian! great now im really crazy giving myself a pep talk.

"Yeah-ugh ill text you tommorow where."

"okay, and ugh christian you know i love you right? i mean that little arguement we got in to this morning was nothing."

damn it! is this karma?

"yeah, it was nothing." i agreed.

"good. bye chris."

"bye liss."

just then rose came down the stairs. her hair wet from a shower. i gave her her favorite cocky grin.

"so this time you took a shower by yourself? i feel unwanted."

"Your never unwanted." she came and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

"rose."

"mmh?"

"what i was saying earlier-" she huffed and pulled away.

"we should go to a doctor."

she self conciencly crossed her arms.

"a moroi hospital?" she said kinda panicked.

"no,no i meant a human hospital. that way you can keep your privacy and no one has to know until you tell them."

"what are they gonna tell us that we dont already know?"

"what you can eat, what you cant do right now-" her facial expression darkened.

"and what you can do to stop all the vomiting." apparently i said the right thing becuase her face and body relaxed.

"fine but not tommorow."

"how about the day after wards i'll make an appointment."

"great. and i'll go see whats in the fridge."

"but you just ate."

"hay dont deny my baby of food."

"Never. and dont try to cook anything."

"i wont."

i smiled this might not be so hard of a choice after all.

**Rose's pov**

"what do we have?" i mumbled to my self as i rummaged through the fridge.

i was in the mood for something sweet. and lucky me because i found a slice of cake! i wonder if he'd notice if it went missing? not if i could stuff it before he got off the phone. i peeped threw the door and procided in scarfing my cake. when i heard him hanging up my plate was licked clean and there was no evidence. i washed my hands and cleaned my dish before he came in.

i tried to sneak out but as soon as i slid out of the door-

"rose wheres my cake?" i tried to look innocent.

"i dont know, maybe the baby took it."

"rose-"

"she says she's very sorry." i said in a baby voice.

christian grinned.

"how do you know its a girl?"

"because- i dont know. dont you think it would be cute for her to be daddy's little girl."

"so i could spoil her." he smiled.

i put on a shoked look.

"no christian, for you to spoil both of us."

"i dont know rose your being spoiled more than what she is."

"huh? oohh.."

he rolled his eyes and kissed me.

"the baby says she loves you."

"tell her daddy loves her too."

**awww so sweet! i had something else planned but decided to rewrite the whole thing. Please review! should her baby be a**

**A:girl**

**B:boy**

**C:boy and girl**

**D:twin boys**

**E:twin girls**


	7. Chapter 7

**here we go!**

**i do not own VA rechelle mead does. :(**

Rose's pov

"Rosey? rose come on get up." christian shook me.

he was one word away from a smack in the head. i didnt want to get up! today was going to be so horrible! and i felt like i was gonna-

"Rose!-" to late i barfed all over his slippers. whoops!

. . .

"im sorry baby. i didnt mean to it was just-"

"ugh, never mind i'd rather not remember." he involunterily shivered.

"Did you tell liss where and what time?" i asked.

"yeah, your house is that okay?"

"sure."

"what about dimitri?" he asked.

"my house too but at diffrent times i couldnt do it at the same time."

i went to take a shower and put on some clothes while christian also changed.

"your causing a little trouble for some one who's probably not even a week." i whispered to my tummy.

maybe it was some weird maternity thing but i was warming up to being a mother. to where at first i was screaming my head off. now i wondered what would she look like. or he. when i looked up i noticed pyro in the door way.

"wondering about the baby?"

he wrapped his arms around me.

"yeah? what are we going to do?" his eyes lightened then went back to normal.

"ive got a couple of ideas."

i looked at him uncoprehendingly when the phone rang.

'its liss.' he mouthed. after he hung up he kissed me.

"she's on her wy in a few we got to go."

"kay." i pulled my hair in to a ponytail then we got in to his car and we headed to my house. why was i so nervous?

striogoi no prob but telling my friend ive been sleeping around with her boyfriend and ended up pregnant? now thats a major prob!

my hands were shaking so bad i could barely open the door so christian took them from my hands and opened it for me. i collapsed on to the couch and waited.

Lissa's pov

i wonder what was so important? i hope rose wasnt sick. she hasnt been my guardian for a week now. dimitri and rose's relationship has been rocky ever since that argument. they would make up i was sure of it. they were perfect for each other. me and christian on the other hand...i knocked on rose's door and christian answered the phone.

"is something wrong with rose?"

"no, liss sit down." his face was a mixture of guilt and hurt.

"okay." i walked in to see rose on the couch.

"ohmygod rose im so glad your all right." i hugged her but her arms were weak around me.

"please dont be mad." she whispered.

"why would i?"

she wouldnt look at me. christian sat in between us.

"liss we need to tell you something important." he said not meeting my eyes.

"what is it?" rose got up and walked to the kitchen.

"I..."

"christian you can tell me anything." i said holding his hands in mine. "i love you." he squeezed my stopped short in seeing this.

"Rose-" christian stood up.

"go ahead dont even bother." she ran upstairs and slammed her bed room door.

"Lissa im sorry and so is rose. we didnt mean for it to happen but it did. and i cant leave rose she needs me."

"for what exactly?" i stood up too.

"she's pregnant liss. and its my baby."

Christian's pov

i expected a slap or cuss words to start flying but her next words surprised me.

"then go to her. she needs you the most." i grinned.

"thanks for understanding." i squeezed her hand one last time before following rose. lissa showed herself out.

**ur welcome for another update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**just had some food im full and ready to go!**

**Disclaimer:i do not own VA or else this would happen...**

christian's pov

"Rose? Rose it wasnt-"

"what?that you still love liss? if you did then why didnt you say anything? What ever happened to wanting to be a family?i should have known when you never said-"

"i love you."

"what?"

"I christian ozera love you Rosemarie Hathaway."

"but-"

"your amazing, gorgeous, a wonderful women and your carrying my baby."

"christian-"

"im sorry i never said it sooner. i was wrong."

"Dimitri wait!" she ran out of the room after dimitri who i didnt notice who was behind me. damn it!

"wait!" she yelled again he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"what rose?"

"im sorry i-"

"as long as your happy right? its a little late for apologies considering your pregnant."

"dimitri-"

he held up his hands for her to stop.

"stop it rose." then he left.

she had the most heart breaking face when he left.

"rose? rose im sorry."

she shook her head.

"forget it."

when she turned around i could see the tears flooding down her face.

she went straight pass me and in to the bedroom.

"Rose i said i was-"

"its not that!" she yelled in to her pillow. i layed down beside her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"your still friends with liss so why did i have to loose dimitri? and if you say one of those stupid cliches you'll be sorry!"

"because dimitri's hurt right now give him time."

"yeah right!"

"rose he loves you as much as i do. i saw the way he looked at you...he wont stay mad for long."

"i hope not." she sobbed.

was this de ja vu? we've did this before.

soon her breathing turned normal and i knew she was asleep.

"sweet dreams rosey." i whispered then kissed her.

Rose's pov

i was on the beach in a black skimpy bikini.

"good to see ya lil..." he looked me over and looked shocked.


	9. Chapter 9

**the reviews gave me ideas. (i laugh menacingly...then i start coughing cause im not feeling well,)**

**disclaimer: you know how it goes**

"dhampire?" he shook his head.

"hay adrian." i said lightly.

"i know ive been on vacation but...how...its not.." he was at a loss of words.

at first i didnt know what he was getting at.

"what are you getting at?"

"i dont know if you know this but your...your pregnant."

i laughed at his expression.

"does dimitri know?"

my laughing stopped.

"yeah. just found out."

he must of noticed my change in demenor or checked my aura.

"whos it for?"

i crossed my arms. should i tell him? would he even understand?

"christian." i whispered.

"whoa! hold on plate on the table what did you say?"

he was really sparking my temper.

"christian ozera." he ran a hand through his hair.

"im really glad i went on vacation." he muttered.

i envied him. he could just up and disappear whenever he wanted i had to stay where i was in fear of lossing my job. hell! i probably already lost it!

"wish i could go on vaca." i rolled my eyes.

"oh no, not yet your not. im coming back tommorow."

"what does that have to do with me?"

he came closer and put his hand on my shoulder.

"rose i think its time we've had the talk."

"what!"

"you know the birds and the bees." i shrugged him off.

i was so grateful when christian woke me up. there was a first time for everything.

**i know its short i just wanted to update.**


	10. Chapter 10

you guys tell me what you think should happen. if i read something i like i would put it in the story. check out the review button too. ima need 40 more reviews.

Please!

review thank you!

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**here u go!**

"what was that about?" chris said a little bitterly.

"what?" i sat up now and ran a hand threw my bed head.

"you kept calling adrian's name in your sleep." he said not meeting my eyes.

i shook my head and kissed his nose.

"because i was pulled in to a spirit dream with him i guess." i explained. his shoulders lifted a little in an almost shrug.

"oh. well what do you want to eat?i as thinking-"

i immediatly cut him off thinking of something i really wanted at the moment.

"scramled eggs with hot sauce and peanut butter. i really want that right now." he looked at me concerned.

"ugh...okay. im glad the doctor's appointment is tommorow" i hit him and shooed him off.

". our baby's hungry."

"or babies." i crossed my arms.

i glared at him. where did hethink two babies were coming from? surely not from me.

"if i have babies you will never touch me again." i growled.

he made a pouty face and kissed my forehead.

"you sure about that?" i pushed him back lightly.

"oh im positive because i would have staked you." i said lightly and calm which made it all the ore threatning.

"i'll just go fix you something eat."

"yeah and expect company, adrian's coming."

i heard him groan and trudge down the stairs.

**the much anticipated lissa's pov**

i twirled the vodka bottle in my hands another time before throwing it. it shattered much like my heart when christian and rose did this to me. _how could they?_ everything that i wanted with christian, to be his wife, have his kids, grow old together, my dreams! just to have him replace me with my best friend! or so i couldnt even tell me herself! all this time her and dimitri was on the rocks and she sought comfort in him. i shook my head at the thought.

she'd stake him before she let him hurt me, yeah right. i wrapped my arms around myself. this pain would pass right? i mean soon i'llbe able to see her and everything will be fine?

**(me: i dont know.)**

**(lissa: i was asking myself.)**

**(me: well then continue.)**

i fell back on to my bed and threw the cover over my head. this just couldnt be happening! then something on my dresser caught my eye. i lifted it in my hands. no one would care or come running. the people i care about are off playing house. i thought bitterly. one time, just to make the pain go away. focus on the physical pain rather than the mental.

Dimitri pov

lissa was next door breaking things. i felt for her. i wouldnt bring myself to drinking even though a bottle was calling to me right now. i would put my pain and hurt in to guarding lissa. rose...she was farthest from my mind. she'd always love me? who knewit was so short? then she cheated on me with lord ozera. he's just another moroi! i'd hate to see her get hurt like my mama but what did she expect me to do?

come to her rescue? no i wouldnt. i couldnt bare to even think about that kid. and i'd never think of roza as a bloodwhore. i still loved her and she had to still have feelings for me. she had to.

then it was oddly quiet. lissa whimpering was cut off. i grabbed my stake and went to check on liss.


	12. Chapter 12

dimitri's pov

"princess dragomir-" i stopped when i saw the razor blade in her hand. the scarlet blood trickling down her arm and to her elbow.

"no princess." i tried to take it from her but she froze me in my spot. compulsion.

"stay away from me." she growled mascara running down her cheeks.

"princess-"

"its lissa or liss. stop calling me princess." she bared her fangs.

"i'm sorry-"

"i'm sorry, im sorry your sounding like them." she said drunkinly. she spit venom in to her words.

"put it down liss. and let me go, i wont hurt you."

"how do i know? everyone hurt me."

"because im your guardian and your friend."

"so was rose." she sobbed.

i closed my eyes at the mentioning of her name. i took a deep breath and tried again.

"i cant answer for her. just let me help you."

"why? no one cares anymore!" she yelled.

"that's not true. they still care. i do." she covered her face in her hands and released me. i sat on the bed and comforted her.

if only they could see how much pain they were causing us.

Rose's pov

"thanks for breakfast pyro." i said happily bouncing up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"i'll have to thank you later." i whispered seductively.

"and how are you going to thank me hathaway." he whispered.

"by-" the phone rang.

"dont answer it. i mean it." he growled.

i kissed his lips and grabbed the phone.

"helloooo?" i drawled.

"hey little dhampir im back. meet me at fireboy's house."

"can do."

"oh and dont forget our little talk."

i jumped a little. he couldnt be serious.

"ugh...no...im gonna take a rain check."

"just get your pretty little butt over here."

"with christian?"

"if you want. he needs the talk too."

the line went dead. i went upstairs to change to go see what adrian wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

christisan's pov

hmm... rose was getting a shower with out me? time for a little fun. we never did finish our last shower. i went up stairs quietly so she wouldnt here me coming and slid into the bathroom. once again this girl was singing. and good if i might add. this time katy perry's et.

"kiss me k-k-kiss me infect me with your lovin' feel me with your poison take me t-t-take me wanna be a victim ready for abduction..."

i tried to open the glass door to get in too but she locked it.

she laughed.

"sorry but i need to get ready and so do you."

i groaned.

"your no fun."

"what-" she abruptly cut off and froze.

"rose? rose this isn't funny. are you okay?"

Rose's pov

somewhere in the back of my mind i could here christian paniking. i was to focused on what i was seeing. liss with a razor blade in hand and cutting down her arm. i yelled for her to stop. she couldnt do this! spirit's darkness shouldnt be driving her to do this!

it wasnt spirit that was making her cut. i realized. it was us.

i went back in to my own body and christian put a towl over me.

"how did you get in?" i whispered. then i noticed his cut wrist and arm and the whole in the glass where he unlocked the door.

"christian you shouldnt have-"

"dont worry about me are you okay?" he looked me over.

"i am but lissa isnt chris she's cutting again." i got out and grabbed some clothes.

"i didnt realize she'd go to something like that. she was fine downstairs-"

"she was lying." i said pulling on a shirt.

"well i didnt realize it!"

"this is not the time for argueing!"

"then stop yelling at me!" he pouted.

i groaned and ran down the stairs with pyro right behind me.

" im driving."

geesh, was my driving that bad? no one would let me drive.

"i drive faster, and safer." he said noticing my pouty face.

im sure we broke speed limits headed to her house.

"your so getting it when we get home." i growled.

he gave me a wicked grin.

"i know i am."

i rolled my eyes and texted adrian to hold off it was an emergency.


	14. Chapter 14

**this should be interesting...mua haha ha! **

**i am you are we are**

**exceptional**

**ceptional **

**i dont know all the lyrics the comercial just came on. i think chyna is the next raven, yes? its way better than shake it up. but enough about disney channel heres the next chappy!**

dimitri's pov

the princess- i mean lissa cried her eyes out until she fell asleep. she asked me not to leave, so here i am. laying down with her head on my chest. every now and again id play with a blonde strand of her hair. i didnt want to wake her by moving so i stayed still. i got her to let me bandage up her arm. i shook my head at the vodka bottle glass mess on the floor. she never drank yet she smelled of achohol. i sighed and continued my playing with her hair. i heard a car pull in the drive way and sat up a little. liss grabbed my shirt and clutched to it.

"christian." she muttered and settled back down.

"dont go."

"shh.. its okay i promise."

my head snapped up when i heard running up the stairs. i instinctively grabbed for my stake.

"is she okay?" rose asked and ran to lissa's side. she sighed a relief when she saw the bandage.

her cheeks were wet and i restricted myself from wiping away her tears.

"i saw her cut herself and we came running-"

"she's fine rose." i said maybe a little to sternly.

"she was just making sure belikov." christian hissed.

i wonder how much trouble id get in for attaking a moroi?

he knitted his hands together with rose and dared me to say anything about it.

"tell her we came for her. to see if she was alright."

they left hand in hand still happy go lucky. i wanted to go after her and ask her why? why would she lead me on and i thought she loved me. but that wouldnt have went so smooth. calm down dimitri, she's way happier with him. she could have a family with him. i almost snorted. lord ozera's not that great of a guy. i just hope he isnt idiot enough to leave her.


	15. Chapter 15

rose's pov

i didnt want to start anyhting i just wanted to know she was okay. and it sparked my anger to see him so protective of her! i was her guardian! i was always there for her! christian must have noticed my distress and grabbed my hand.

"its okay rose. she's fine." he parked the car and i didnt move.

"something else wrong..?" he asked.

"yes, yes there is." i groaned.

"what?" he squeezed my hand.

"adrian's here." yes i could see him leaning against his volvo. another new car? he grinned when he saw me.

"hey lil' dhampir." he said swinging me around. i giggled and he cocked an eyebrow.

"you should giggle more often." christian came and wrapped his arm around me.

"hey fireboy."

"adrian." i groaned. you could practically smell the testosterone.

"what-oh come on! you guys need to cool it."

christian proceded in opening the door and i plopped on to the couch.

"rose rose rose." adrian sighed.

"what?" i asked.

"did he pressure you to do this? because you know you had options."

christian's face turned red and heat was creeping in to my face.

i thought he was joking about the talk.

"no he didnt!." i pouted.

"and you pyro did you use protection?"

his mouth fell open but words refused to make an appearence.

he tsked us and sat down on the chair across from us.

"well you know the expression lay down with dogs you get fleas?-"

"i didnt get fleas." i muttered. how dare he come here to lecture us!

"no you got pregnant."

"okay that's enough i had this talk with tasha i dont need it again." he ran a hand through his hair.

"adrian are drunk?" i asked.

"that depends do you have a twin sitting next to you?" he asked. i shook my head at him. how did he manage to drive here?

i helped him in to the guess room aka my old room. after laying he was knocked out. great.

i went down stairs to find christian in the kitchen.

"oohhh! baby you look sexy in an apron and all but i would love some ranch sunflower seeds."

"i'll go get them rose."

"wait whats the rush? not only that. wine and scrambled eggs and chinese food sounds good too."

he wrapped his arms around me.

"you know you cant have wine."

i pulled away.

"why not?"

"because your pregnant." he said obviously.

Dimitri's pov will be next i promise!


	16. the almost end

"morning." i said when i noticed her eyes flutter open.

"you stayed with me." she said.

"why would i leave?"

she bit her lip and got up.

"do you want breakfast? i could make scrambled eggs and bacon."

"i'll cook if your not up to it." i offered. she waved her hand.

"nah, i will." i nodedd and took a shower.

i dont know what came over me. as if my eyes were jealous of the water coming from the shower all of my feelings came out. what rose did and what happened. i leaned against the wall for support. I loved her! she was- is my Roza. i wanted to take her back. if i didnt drive her away the worst of our problems would have been wedding decorations! i couldnt keep doing this to myself. waking up every morning and expecting rose to be there. i thought she was my strength but apparently i have to get my own.

Lissa's pov

i scrambled the eggs and made sure the bacon didnt burn and poured to glasses of orange juice. this would get easier. it had to. i would probably never fully except chris and rose but if it meant being friends with each other i had to. after being so heart broken i dont think i could ever move on. dimitri came in to the kitchen with wet hair and new clothes on. i smiled politely and gave him his breakfast.

rose's pov

well that sucked!

"i cant wait til your born." i said to my stomach.

"i cant wait either." christian kissed me lightly but i wanted a little more.

i wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back. he tugged at my shirt and i hit at him.

"ow what was that for?" he whined. he tried to kiss me again but i moved back.

"you were suppose to go get what asked for. and adrian is here."

"forget adrian." he pulled me back in to his arms knowing i couldnt resist. and i didnt. i wanted him just as much as he wanted me.

he lifted me up to our room only to drop me on the bed.

"i love you rose i figure i dont say it often enough."

"so now your going all mushy on me?"

"hell no." he said while taking off my top.

"good." i got off his pants while he kissed me down my chest.

then some bastard knocked at the door!

"remember our little talk." adrian called.

my eyes widened in shock.

"fuck the talk im screwing her either way."

i laughed. "forget adrian make love to me."

**i fly with the stars in the skies like im no longer trying to survive **

**i believe that life is a prize but to live doesnt mean your alive**

**dont worry bout me and who i fire i get what desire its my empirer **

**and yes i call the shots i am the empirer i sprinkle holy water upon a vampire-ire**

**and this very moment im king and this very moment i slay golieth with the sling**

**at this very moment i bring put it on everything that i will retire with the ring**

**and i will retire with the crown yes**

**no im not lucky im blessed yes clap for the heavy weight champ me**

**but i couldnt do all alone we**

**young money raised me **

**souths of jamica**

**queens cause its crazy**

**cause im still hood hollywood couldnt change me**

**shout out to my haters i be that you couldnt faze me**

**...(it fades to the background)**

i should of did super bass. maybe next time. the next story rose will be visibly pregnant and ready to tell people. set two months later. what would her mom think? what will her dad do? will christian stay with her or is he just taking her on a joy ride...hehe...find this out in the next story. you could have guessed it called moment for life.

press the blue button!


End file.
